1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to well tools for use in drilling directional well boreholes. More specifically, the invention relates to connector housings for connecting downhole motor housings to bearing pack housings, in which the connector housings can be manipulated from the surface to cause the borehole to be drilled in a selected direction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many tools have been designed to cause a well borehole to be drilled in a selected direction. The best known of these tools is a bent stub, which is located between the bottom of a drill string and a downhole motor or a drill bit. The bent sub may or may not be selectively adjustable from the surface. U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,084 (Tighe), issued Feb. 28, 1978, shows an adjustable drilling tool for drilling directional boreholes.
Downhole drilling motors are designed to use the energy of drilling fluid flowing through the drill string to rotate the bit. Such motors may be turbine motors or progressive cavity motors. The latter type of motor usually has a rotor connected to a bearing shaft by a connecting rod. The motor, the connecting rod, and the bearing shaft are housed within a motor housing, a connector housing, and a bearing housing, respectively. The connector housing connects the motor housing to the bearing housing.